Weil sie das Leben verachten
Man sagt, dass die Menschen Katastrophen erst wahrnehmen, wenn es bereits zu spät ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Stimmt. Man hört von den grausigsten Dingen, die schon tausenden von unschuldigen Tod und Verderben gebracht haben und tut das mit einem leichten Schulterzucken ab. Irgendwann jedoch ist man selbst betroffen… und dann gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Ich sitze mit meiner Familie beim Abendessen und wir sprechen, lachen und sind glücklich während wir das dürftige Mahl verzehren. Wir haben nicht viel, weder an Geld noch an Status, doch eigentlich brauchen wir nur einander. Ich sehe mich um, sehe meine Frau, meine zwei Töchter und meinen ältesten Sohn, mehr kann ich mir gar nicht wünschen. Es war ein harter und anstrengender Tag gewesen, doch für meine Familie nehme ich die viele Arbeit gerne in Kauf. Mein Leben ist nicht perfekt und sicherlich bin ich auch kein perfekter Ehemann und Vater, aber ich tue mein Bestes und die Liebe zu meiner Familie wird mehr als erwidert. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke war es einfach zu idyllisch und das Leben ist zu gnadenlos um mir diesen Zustand über lange Zeit zu gönnen. Es begann mit der simplen Frage meiner älteren Tochter: „Sagt mal, habt ihr von dieser Seuche gehört, die angeblich an der Grenze wüten soll? Ein paar Städte sollen schon befallen worden sein!“ Ich verschluckte mich beinahe als ich das höre. Zum Glück antwortet mein Sohn für mich: „Ja, hab ich! Ein Mann, der aus dieser Gegend stammt hat mir davon erzählt, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, in wie weit man ihm glauben kann… auf jeden Fall ist es sehr beunruhigend!“ „Eine Seuche? Ist das gefährlich für uns?“ fragt meine jüngste Tochter. Ihre Stimme ist von dieser Mischung aus Angst und Faszination erfüllt, zu der nur Kinder fähig sind. „Nicht für uns, Schatz!“ lenkt meine Frau ein, „wir wohnen auf dem Land und außerdem ist die Grenze zu weit weg, du musst keine Angst haben!“ „Trotzdem!“ mein Sohn wird urplötzlich Todernst. „Wir haben keine Garantie, dass sie uns nicht auch irgendwann erreichen wird! Wir sollten uns zumindest für den Notfall…!“ „Nun hör aber auf!“ unterbreche ich energisch, „das ist kein Tischgespräch!“ Ich habe in etwa eine Ahnung was er sagen will und das ist wesentlich beunruhigender als irgendeine dubiose Seuche. Mein Sohn ist seit drei Monaten volljährig und er plant, sich der Armee anzuschließen und das kann ich auf den Tod nicht gutheißen. Ich verabscheue Gewalt und schätze das Leben als etwas Heiliges! Dass er Soldat werden will widerspricht allem, woran ich glaube. Ich habe meiner Frau noch nichts erzählt, doch ich habe große Angst, dass unsere Familie an seiner Entscheidung zerbricht. „Lass mich wenigstens ausreden!“ ruft mein Sprössling als Antwort. „Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun, bevor es zu spät ist, wir müssen uns verteidigen, wir müssen…!“ „Schluss jetzt!“ Ich schreie fast. „Wir sind sicher in diesem Dorf und dafür sollten wir dankbar sein! Wenn wir anfangen uns mit dieser Seuche zu beschäftigen laufen wir nur Gefahr, selbst infiziert zu werden! Gerade in der Verteidigung liegt das Risiko, die Seuche auf uns zu ziehen!“ „Genau diese Einstellung ist es, die…!“ „Ich sagte ‚Schluss jetzt! ‘“ mein Sohn verstummt. Den Rest der Mahlzeit nehmen wir ein, ohne zu sprechen. Während wir uns anschweigen denke ich darüber nach, woher er diese Aggressivität hat. Andererseits hat er durchaus Recht, dass man ein Problem nicht einfach ignorieren kann. Ich seufze… Ich sollte mich wohl entschuldigen. Gerade als ich einatmen und etwas sagen will um die entstandenen Spannungen zu lösen, stößt meine Tochter einen spitzen Schrei aus. Es ist Sommer und die Sonne ist gerade dabei, ihre letzten Strahlen dazu zu verwenden, die Schatten in die Länge ziehen. Die Wärme erlaubt es uns, bei geöffneter Tür zu essen… ich sitze mit dem Rücken zur Schwelle, über die man direkt nach draußen gelangt, doch meine Tochter sieht die Straße und ihr Gesicht ist geprägt von Entsetzen. „Was ist?“ frage ich entnervt, sie ist aufgesprungen und zeigt mit zitternden Fingern auf das Geschehen auf der Straße. Wir erheben uns und rennen zur Tür. Dieser abscheuliche Anblick vor uns raubt jedem von uns den Atem. Vor uns kauert eine entstellte Gestalt, die am ganzen Körper blutet. Sie ähnelt einem Menschen doch sie sieht aus als sei sie…. „Ein Leichnam!“ flüstert mein Sohn und schluckt heftig. Dieses Ding erinnert mich an einen verwesenden Körper. Er ist über eine zweite Leiche gebeugt, sein Kopf zuckt und schmatzt direkt über der Brust des Toten auf der Straße. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die eine Leiche mit der anderen macht. Angeekelt versuche ich den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch der Anblick des lebenden, kannibalischen Toten lähmt jeden Muskel in meinem Körper. Ich kann nichts tun als zu starren. Dann lässt dieses untote Wesen von seinem grausigen Mahl ab. Es dreht sich in derselben, kauernden Haltung um und starrt uns an. Mein Sohn stößt einen Schreckensschrei aus. „Das ist er! Das ist dieser Mann von der Grenze! Er hat uns die Seuche gebracht!“ schreit er und geht ein paar Schritte zurück. „Die Seuche…?“ wiederholt meine älteste Tochter panisch und beginnt am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ich halte den Atem an und taste mit der Hand nach der Türklinke, bereit die Tür mit voller Kraft zuzuschlagen um wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen. Das Wesen kommt nun langsam und auf allen Vieren auf uns zu. Dann sehe ich etwas, das mein Entsetzen in nie dagewesene Höhen steigert. Obwohl die andere Leiche zerfetzt und abgefressen wurde beginnt sie damit, sich langsam zu erheben. Zitternd stellt er sich auf die Füße. „Ins Haus!“ schreie ich als die beiden entstellten Ghule auf uns zu sprinten. Ich stoße die Tür so fest ich kann ins Schloss und verriegele sie, anschließend gebiete ich meiner Familie durch das Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Hauses zu klettern. Hinter mir höre ich das splittern von Holz. Die Zombies scheinen keine größeren Probleme gehabt zu haben, die Tür zu zerstören. Nachdem wir aus dem Fenster geklettert sind rennen wir. Rennen ohne uns umzudrehen. „Wir müssen weg!“ keuche ich immer wieder um meiner Panik und meinem Ekel Luft zu machen. „Wohin gehen wir?“ höre ich meine jüngste Tochter rufen, doch ich gehe nicht auf sie ein. Die Frage, wohin wir gehen ist unter den Tonnen aus Angst und Fassungslosigkeit begraben. Ich drehe den Kopf und meine Augen weiten sich in einem durch Mark und Bein gehenden Schock, der mich zwingt, für einen kurzen Moment anzuhalten. Überall um uns herum kriechen lebende Tote, Ghule auf der Suche nach Opfern, die wenigen Dorfbewohner die ich sehen kann werden in Windeseile zerfleischt und verschlungen. „Schneller! SCHNELLER!“ schreie ich in tiefer Verzweiflung, und treibe meinen Körper an seine Grenzen, ich sehe wie mein Sohn und meine ältere Tochter meinem Beispiel folgen. Meine Frau zieht an der Hand meiner jüngsten Tochter, doch die kurzen Beine des Kindes sind nicht schnell genug. Die Untoten brauchen nicht viel Zeit um sie einzuholen. „Neeiin!“ kreischt meine Frau in bohrender Tonhöhe. In der schwächlichen Hoffnung sie noch irgendwie retten zu können drehe ich mich um, doch es ist zu spät. Eine Meute von Ghulen stürzt sich auf sie. Meine Frau hält noch immer die Hand meiner Tochter, selbst als beide ihren Todesschrei ausstoßen. Ich bleibe schlagartig stehen und starre fassungslos auf die sich satt fressenden Zombies. In meinem Kopf ruht die Gewissheit, dass das gerade nicht passiert ist! Dass es gar nicht passiert sein kann! Mein Herz beginnt jedoch langsam zu spüren, dass es Realität ist. Es tut nicht einmal weh. Eine ebenso schleichende wie grausame Leere kriecht in mir hoch. Meine Familie… mein Ein und Alles. Mein so idyllisches Leben ist dahin. Es hat nicht mehr den geringsten Wert. Jeder Gedanke an Flucht scheint lächerlich. Ich bewege mich nicht, als die wandelnden Leichen ihre Klauen wetzen, bereit mich ebenfalls in Stücke zu reißen. Warum sollte ich mich auch noch fürchten? Jemand packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich nach hinten. Ich sehe wie mein Sohn die Zähne aufeinander beißt und mit aller Macht die Tränen unterdrückt. Er zeigt auf meine ältere, verbleibende Tochter… Sie starrt mit ungläubigen, verweinten Augen in die Richtung in der gerade meine… Ich schlucke und unterdrücke den Gedanken. Mir ist klar, was der Junge mir sagen will: Wir müssen Weg. Um meiner Tochter Willen! Ich renne zu ihr, packe sie und rase querfeldein weg vom Dorf, mein Sohn rennt neben mir her. „Wir müssen sie um jeden Preis abschütteln!“ ruft er angestrengt, ich erkenne dass die Meute von Wiedergängern uns nach wie vor auf den Fersen ist. Was auch immer diese Seuche war, jeder Infizierte macht sie mächtiger und gefährlicher. Jedes Opfer würde wieder auferstehen, jeder Auferstandene würde zu ihrer Verbreitung beitragen. Die entstellten Leichen verfolgen uns und kamen näher und näher. Neben der Panik die mir jeden klaren Gedanken raubt spüre ich noch etwas anderes, nachdem meine Kinder und ich eine Weile über die Felder gerannt sind. Brennende Vorzeichen der Erschöpfung fressen sich durch meine Beine, ich werde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Auch meine Tochter scheint langsam außer Atem zu kommen. „Die alte Mühle am Fluss!“ schreit mein Junge, „wir müssen uns irgendwo verbarrikadieren, ihr schafft dieses Tempo nicht mehr lange!“ Ich nicke benommen und wir folgen ihm, als er die Richtung ändert. Es dauert nicht lange bis wir die Mühle erreichen, die Horde von Ghulen macht jedoch keine Anstalten langsamer zu werden. „Nur noch ein kleines Stück!“ höre ich mich rufen. Tatsächlich schaffen wir es. Wir reißen die Tore zur Mühle auf und werfen uns dagegen um sie wieder zu schließen. Die widerlichen Krallen der lebenden Toten versuchen uns in blinder Gier zu fassen zu kriegen doch mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung schaffen wir es, die Tore zu schließen. Mittels Holzkisten, Tischen und anderen schweren Gegenständen blockieren wir den Eingang um uns wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit zu verschaffen. Als wir fertig sind atme ich auf und lasse mich zu Boden sinken. Langsam aber stetig lässt sich die Trauer mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf mir nieder. „Wie viele…?“ setzt meine Tochter nach einer Weile an und unterbricht sich selbst mit einem Schluchzen, „wie viele waren das?“ „Es können nicht mehr als sechs oder sieben gewesen sein.“ Antwortet ihr Bruder geistesabwesend. Sechs oder sieben? Während der Jagd kam es mir vor als wären hunderte von Untoten hinter uns her! Und jetzt sollten es nur so wenige gewesen sein? Unsere provisorische Verriegelung hält tatsächlich stand. Die Ghule klopfen unermüdlich gegen die massiven Holztore, doch wir scheinen fürs Erste sicher zu sein. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragt meine Tochter und scheint einen weiteren Ausbruch in Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich stehe auf und nehme sie in die Arme. Wenn ich sterben soll, dann wenigstens, während ich meine Kinder umschlungen halte. „Wir können jedenfalls nicht zur Tür hinaus!“ wirft mein Sohn ein und schließt sich der Umarmung an. „Aber wir sind zumindest für kurze Zeit sicher! Wir sollten so viel Atem schöpfen wie wir können. Zum Kämpfen sind sie aber zu stark, wir müssen auf andere Art fliehen!“ „Und wie?“ frage ich. Mein Kopf fühlt sich unerträglich schwer an. Mir einen Fluchtplan auszudenken wäre zu viel verlangt. Mein Junge scheint damit jedoch kaum Probleme zu haben: „Die Mühle hat einen direkten Zugang zum Wasser! Wir holen uns ein Brett und lassen uns vom Fluss wegtreiben! Das Mühlrad ist soweit ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb.“ „Aber…!“ seine Schwester zittert. „Wenn wir rauskönnen, können… sie… vielleicht auch rein!“ ihre Augen weiten sich in Angst. „Ich weiß nicht, wie intelligent diese Untoten sind, aber wir haben nur diese Chance und können nur hoffen, dass sie nicht weit genug denken können!“ Erwidert der Angesprochene. Ich stutze. Mir war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht klar, wie scharfsinnig und taktisch begabt mein Sohn eigentlich ist, noch dazu in solch einer Situation. Tief in diesem heillosen Gewirr aus Gefühlen kommt so etwas wie Stolz in mir auf. Er wäre wohl wirklich ein guter Soldat. Eine Weile stehen wir nur da und versuchen, uns so gut es geht zu erholen… und nicht an unseren Verlust zu denken. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile ist die Sonne ganz untergegangen und weiße Sterne blitzen am Nachthimmel auf. „Gut, dann die Bretter!“ ich springe auf um die lebensrettenden Holzstücke aufzuheben, als wir eine starke Erschütterung spüren, so als würde etwas Schweres gegen die Tür hämmern. „SCHNELLER!“ brülle ich und wir rennen mit den schweren Balken in Richtung einer Tür, von der wir uns einen Zugang zum Wasser versprechen. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, bis der Zugang zur Mühle nachgibt und zerbricht. Für einen Augenblick erstarre ich, als ich sehe, was die Tore eingeschlagen hat. Ich kann mich nur unter größter Anstrengung dazu bringen, das Brett nicht fallen zu lassen. Die bisherigen Ghule sahen aus wie die Überreste gewöhnlicher Menschen, doch dieses… Ding erfüllt mich durch seinen bloßen Anblick mit dem abartigsten Ekel. Es sieht aus, als würde es aus den Teilen mehrerer Leichen bestehen: Es ist ein riesenhaft-aufgedunsener, unförmiger Klumpen mit Armen und Beinen, dessen Körperteile nicht zueinander passen. In seinen Händen – wenn man diese deformierten Pranken als Hände bezeichnen kann- hält es eine Art Beil, mit dem es anscheinend das Tor zerschlagen hat. „Oh mein Gott…!“ Ich spüre wie das Blut aus meinem Gesicht weicht, als ich es sehe, außerdem kriecht der Drang mich zu übergeben meinen Hals nach oben. Meinen Kindern scheint es nicht anders zu gehen. „Lauft!“ höre ich aus meinem eigenen Mund dröhnen und wir setzen uns zitternd in Bewegung. Der Fluss ist unsere letzte Chance auf Rettung. Die Monstrosität vor mir gibt mehrere Grunz Laute von sich, die man mit viel Fantasie vielleicht als Lachen interpretieren könnte. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass diese Untoten noch immer unsere Sprache verstehen? Mir schaudert bei dem Gedanken. Ich stoße die Tür auf und lasse meiner Tochter den Vortritt. Mein einziger Gedanke liegt darin, dieser widerlichen Bestie zu entkommen. Das Wesen holt in einer erstaunlich eleganten Bewegung aus und wirft sein Beil nach uns. „NEIN!“ Im Gegensatz zu mir lässt es mein Sohn nicht darauf beruhen, die vertikal rotierende Flugbahn der Axt in einem gebannten Schockmoment zu beobachten. Er tritt mir in den Rücken und bringt mich dazu, meiner Tochter hinterher zu stolpern. Die Starre in meinem Kopf löst sich und ich drehe den Kopf so weit um zu sehen, wie mein Junge, mein einziger Sohn in zwei Hälften gespalten wird. Das Mädchen neben mir schreit. Zitternd lässt sie ihr Brett fallen. Egal! Sie wird sich an meinem Brett festhalten können! Ich darf sie nicht auch noch verlieren! Nicht auch noch sie! NICHT SIE! Ich umfasse ihre Taille und zerre sie mit mir. Das Brett ist schwer und eigentlich nicht dafür geeignet, es mit einem Arm zu tragen, doch in diesem Moment scheint meine Kraft kein Ende zu kennen. Wir rennen einen Tunnel entlang, der zu einem Steg am Fluss führt! Mein Sohn hatte Recht gehabt! Die Untoten waren nicht auf die Idee gekommen uns hier aufzulauern! Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser entartete Zombie auch nicht unsere Sprache verstanden. Mein Junge hatte Recht… Ein Schauder durchfährt mich, als ich diesen Satz in Gedanken wiederhole. Eine warme Flüssigkeit läuft an meinem Gesicht herunter. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich muss stark sein! Ich darf jetzt nicht trauern! Ich darf nicht! „Tief Luft holen!“ rufe ich, meine Tochter noch immer im Arm haltend. Dann stoße ich uns vom Boden ab und wir tauchen in die kühle, nasse Strömung. Das Wasser löst meine Tochter von ihrem eigenen Schock. Als wir auftauchen ringt sie gierig nach Luft und klammert sich mit mir zusammen an das schwimmende Brett. Bald jedoch steht uns die nächste Tortur bevor. Das Schicksal scheint kein Mitleid zu kennen. Während der Strom uns mitreißt und vom Dorf weg trägt werden wir verfolgt. Unzählige Ghule, eine Armee von Untoten, rennt von unserem Heimatdorf aus den Fluss entlang. Vorher waren es vielleicht wirklich nur sechs oder sieben, wie mein Sohn… wieder ein Stich ins Herz. Ich zwinge mich, meinen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn es zuerst sechs oder sieben gewesen waren, sind es jetzt Dutzende, vielleicht mehr als hundert. Die Seuche muss die gesamte Bevölkerung dahingerafft haben! Warum sind sie so auf uns fixiert? Vielleicht weil wir die letzten Überlebenden sind? Ist es ganz einfach ihr Ziel alles zu tun, damit auch der letzte Mensch ihren Klauen zum Opfer fällt? Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und klammere mich am Brett fest. Dann sehe ich meiner Tochter in die Augen. Furchtbare Angst und entsetzlicher Schmerz spiegeln sich darin wieder. In ihren verweinten Augen sehe ich einen beunruhigenden Wunsch. „Nicht loslassen!“ rufe ich entsetzt! Mein Ton ist gebieterisch, doch dahinter steckt ein Flehen. „Nicht loslassen! Versprich mir, dass du nicht loslässt!“ Als sie nicht antwortet zieht sich meine Brust zusammen. Sie ist alles was ich noch habe! Der Rest meiner glücklichen Familie! Auf der ganzen Welt habe ich nur noch sie. „Versprich es!“ wiederhole ich deutlich lauter. „Ich ver…“ Sie versucht zu antworten doch sie wird von einem flappenden Geräusch unterbrochen, so als würden sich ledrige Flügel durch den Himmel bewegen. Ich sehe nach oben in die Richtung aus der ich das Geräusch zu hören glaube und erkenne, dass genau das der Fall ist. In einer Schrecksekunde frage ich mich, was für Wesen diese Seuche wohl noch hervorbringen kann. Über uns schlagen menschengroße Kreaturen mit ihren federlosen Schwingen. Sie erinnern an riesige Fledermäuse. Mit einem Geräusch, das sowohl an ein Fauchen als auch an ein Quieken erinnert stoßen sie auf uns zu. Ein Schrei entfährt meinem Mädchen und mir, doch wir können nichts tun. Blitzschnell haben die geflügelten Monster uns aus dem Wasser gefischt und tragen uns Weg vom Fluss in Richtung der Untoten Horden. Wir hören keine Sekunde auf zu schreien als wir zu diesem Haufen von Fleischfressern geflogen werden. Ich spüre, dass ich losgelassen werde. Der Boden kommt in enormer Geschwindigkeit näher und versetzt mir einen harten Schlag als wir uns treffen. Für einen Moment ist alles verschwommen, doch der Gedanke an meine Tochter hält mich bei Bewusstsein! Ich brülle verzweifelt ihren Namen, doch es ist zu spät. Am Himmel sehe ich wie die Fledermaus sie von mir weg trägt. Bald sind ihre panischen Schreie verebbt. Sie ist außer Reichweite. Es ist vorbei. Meine ganze Familie… Das Glück meines Lebens… Alles wurde mir genommen… Ich falle auf die Knie. Die Ghule haben mich umringt und strecken gierig ihre Hände nach mir aus. Sollen sie doch. Es lohnt sich für mich sowieso nicht mehr. Mein Leben ist vorbei. Der Tod wäre eine Erlösung. Ich habe keine Angst. „Traurig, wenn ein Mann seine Kinder verliert!“ Eine eiskalte Stimme lässt mich aufschrecken. Eine Stimme wie aus einem Grab. Als ich aufsehe haben die Zombies eine Gasse gebildet, durch die eine finstere Gestalt auf mich zu stolziert. Mit einem Mal kehrt die Angst zurück. Ein Mann mit unnatürlich blasser Haut und weißen Haaren hat sich direkt vor mir aufgebaut. Abgesehen von seiner Hautfarbe ist er nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Menschen zu unterscheiden, doch tief in mir ruht eine Gewissheit, dass er von allen Untoten der Schlimmste ist. „Wenn ihr wüsstet wie erbärmlich ihr Menschen mit euren Familientragödien seid! Es ist immer wieder unterhaltsam, jemandem wie dir ein klein wenig Hoffnung zu lassen…“ Fährt er fort wobei sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen. „Wa…? Wa…?“ stammele ich. Er lacht. „Warum sonst glaubst du, konntet ihr einfach so entkommen? Warum haben wir euch wohl in der Mühle so viel Zeit gelassen? Zuzusehen wie du dich an jedes verbleibende Familienmitglied geklammert hast… Unbezahlbar!“ Sein Lachen wurde lauter und grausamer. „Es war wirklich ein amüsanter Spaß, aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier!“ Spaß? SPAß? Weiß er was er mir angetan hat? Kann dieses Monster auch nur annähernd verstehen wie es ist, wenn man als Vater sein Kind verliert? Ein unendlicher Hass erfüllt mich. Ich springe auf und versuche, diesen Bastard zu fassen zu kriegen! Ich schwöre ich werde ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen! Er lacht jedoch nur. Mit seinem Ellenbogen stößt er mich weg und gibt den harrenden Ghulen ein Handzeichen. Ich fühle mich wie ein Tier, das nur zur Unterhaltung gequält und getötet wird um anschließend gefressen zu werden. Tränen steigen in mir auf. Sie haben mir alles genommen. Nur um sich daran zu ergötzen. Nur weil sie das Leben verachten. Ich höre noch ein letztes Mal das Lachen des blassen Mannes, bevor die lebenden Leichen ihre Zähne in mein Fleisch stoßen. Epilog: Der Tod Ich treibe in einem Meer aus Finsternis. Ich weiß nicht wie lange, oder in welche Richtung. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier herkomme. Mir wird klar, dass sich das Meer nicht nur um mich herum sondern auch in mir befindet. Ich spüre die Erinnerungen an meine Familie und wie sie verblassen. Ich spüre wie mir all meine Gedanken genommen werden. Ich spüre, wie die Finsternis mich durchbohrt und mich befreit. Ja! Sie befreit mich! Sie nimmt mir all den Schmerz den ich fühlte. Sie ordnet meine Gedanken neu, meine Sicht auf die Welt wird gesprengt und in anderer Form zusammengesetzt, ich spüre wie ich mich verändere. Ich bin nicht mehr ich… Aber wer bin ich dann? Ich öffne die Augen. Meine Sicht ist leicht eingeschränkt, denn ich trage eine Maske. Ich will meine Lippen berühren doch meine Finger treffen auf Stoff, der knapp unter meinen Augen aufhört. Mein Kopf ist von einer Kapuze umgeben. Ich sehe an mir hinunter und bemerke, dass ich in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt bin. Außerdem schwebe ich über dem Boden. Sollte mich das überraschen? Vielleicht. Aber das ist nicht der Fall. Ich sehe mich um. Offenbar bin ich in den Ruinen einer Stadt, deren Aufbau meinem Dorf gleicht. Überall sehe ich zerstörte Häuser, ihre Strohdächer wurden größtenteils verbrannt und die mit Holzbalken verstärkten Steinfassaden wurden so fast vollständig eingerissen. Sie erinnerten mich an den Hof, den ich vor kurzem mein Zuhause nannte. Es wurden jedoch neue Gebäude errichtet. Fremdartige schwarze Gebäude. Dennoch kommen sie mir vertraut vor. Ich lasse meinen Blick noch weiter schweifen. Um mich herum bewegen sich unzählige Kreaturen, denen -wie mir- ein zweites Leben geschenkt wurde. Auch die Armee der Lebenden scheint sich eingeschaltet zu haben. An vielen Orten entdecke ich die Überreste von Schwertern, Schilden und ehemals glänzenden Rüstungen. Es war der Traum meines Sohnes gewesen, Soldat zu werden. Ein Soldat des Königs… Ich muss grinsen. Dass ich meine Familie so sehr geliebt habe, dass mir das Leben und der Frieden so viel bedeutet haben, all das kommt mir jetzt wie ein schlechter Witz vor. Wie blind… wie dumm war ich gewesen, an so etwas wie Liebe zu glauben? Der Tod ist die einzige Macht! Der Tod ist das einzig Endgültige! Der Tod ist es, dem die Zukunft gehört! Es gibt keine ehrenvollere Aufgabe, als dem Tod zu dienen. Das ist mir jetzt klar. Das Getrappel von Hufen unterbricht meine Gedanken. Ein Mann mit blassem Gesicht und weißen Haaren kommt auf mich zu. Er sitzt auf dem Skelett eines Pferdes. Als mein erstes Leben endete hat mir dieser Mann schreckliche Angst und unseligen Hass eingeflößt. Jetzt löst sein Anblick Respekt, Ehrfurcht und Ergebenheit in mir aus. „Du bist erwacht! Sehr gut!“ Er richtet das Wort an mich. „Wir werden jede Kraft brauchen. Es hat sich gelohnt in den umliegenden Dörfern für Verstärkung zu sorgen! Wir werden nun ins Innere des Landes vordringen, deine Aufgabe ist es, zu beschwören. Du und Deinesgleichen seid das Rückgrat unserer Macht. Bald wird die Geißel die Menschheit vernichten. Geh nun und leiste deinen Beitrag!“ „Jawohl, Prinz Arthas!“ Ich verbeuge mich tief bevor ich dem Befehl folge leiste. „Mein Leben für Ner‘Zhul!“ Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Lang